


wish upon a star

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new ornament on the tree this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: romance novels  
> Prompt: any, any, Christmas wishes and mistletoe kisses

Joe turned the lights down low after the visitors had left and the kids - still his kids, always, no matter how old - had gone up to bed. There was still plenty of light to see by, courtesy partially of the fire blazing merrily in the hearth, but especially because of the Christmas tree standing in the corner. It was lit to within easily an inch of its life - Iris had said there had never been more fairy lights decked on it, Barry had grumbled his agreement as he rubbed his back and Joe had pointed out that he was young and healed quickly. Not that Joe disagreed with his daughter's assessment, but he didn't see that as a bad thing, knew she didn't either. They both loved Christmas, loved the festivity, the atmosphere, the family, blood and otherwise, all coming together to celebrate. 

 

But as he looked at the tree, that wasn't what made him smile. 

 

No, that was more to do with the woman standing in front of the tree, the woman who looked at him and smiled as she saw him approaching her. Her hand was touching one of the tree ornaments, normally a big no-no, but when he saw which one it was, he didn't say anything as he slipped his arms around her from behind. 

 

"I think it looks like you," he told her and she giggled as she glanced back at the ornament of two bears, arms wrapped around one another, noses touching in a kiss. They were wearing two little red Santa hats and on the white brim of one was written Joe, on the other Caitlin. Iris had given it to them that evening, her way of letting them know in her own way that she finally had come to terms with the change in their relationship. 

 

"So I guess I'm official now?" she quipped, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze.

 

She was joking but he was serious when he replied, "You always were." He kissed her cheek, noticed that it was warmer than the fire might reasonably account for. She leaned back against him, her eyes fluttering shut as her hands closed over his. 

 

He tightened his grip around her waist, pulled her a little closer as he studied the ornament, remembering how Caitlin had grinned when she'd seen it, how happy she'd been when she'd held it up to show it to him. For both of them, Christmases past held some pretty bad memories: being able to make new ones, happy ones, meant the world to them both. 

 

"Are you wishing on the star?" Caitlin was glancing around at him and he realised he must have been quieter for longer than he thought. He didn't have to think about his answer though. 

 

"What would I wish for? I've got everything I want." 

 

"Smooth talker," she chuckled but she pulled him into a kiss anyway before he could explain that it was the truth. 

 

Somehow, he thought she already knew, and that made it even better.


End file.
